Episode 5.3
Matt follows a displaced Raptor into Victorian London. He finds out that it is the murderer of several brutal murders in the area. He tracks it down, only to find Emily doing the exact same thing. Despite the attempts of an angry mob and her own husband, Matt and Emily are forced to go thru the anomaly with an angry raptor, where Emily must make a tough decision about her future. Plot In Victorian London, a man working at a warehouse is brutally murdered. The next day, Emily and her husband Henry are walking along talking about three more murders. The people in this town believe it is caused by "Spring-heeled Jack". Emily says the nature of the wounds are too severe for any human to cause, and Henry says its nothing more then a regular human being. At the ARC, Matt and Abby are discussing a way to get information about what Connor is doing, and then and anomaly is detected. Connor wants to come out into the field, but April forces Connor to stay behind to work. Abby, Matt and Becker get to the anomaly sight in an art gallery. They move along and find out there are motion sensers that play music whenever something goes past it. They get to the anomaly, but the sensors go off. They investigate, and find a raptor. It faces the team and Becker runs away from it, luring it into the anomaly, barely making out alive. They lock the anomaly, but they find a newspaper, showing the anomaly leads to Victorian London. Jess searches the archives for a Spring-heeled Jack, saying it at least kill 12 people. Matt doesn't want to risk anybody else's life, and go thru. He goes thru, and some strange noise start appearing, he follows the trail, and finds the raptor, only to bump into a person dressed all in black and with a face mask. It is Emily, and she is here to kill the raptor. He continues to follow Emily, and he finds out that Emily is Spring-heeled Jack. A noise makes both of them investigate in a barn, and confront each other about Emily's future when Henry appears. Henry grabs Emily and Henry's assistant knocks Matt out. He believes Emily has been killing all these people the raptor had actually killed. He shoves into a carrege. Back at the ARC, Connor fires up the New Dawn Machine, but before it can create anything, a piece of it is fried. Connor says he can't do it, but April encourages him and she goes off to get new parts for the machine at New Dawn. Jess has an encounter with Abby, saying that Connor loves her and then Abby goes into a lift to see Connor, but then has a nasty encounter with April. She borrows the ADD and finds out Connor's passcode into his lab before disabling it. In Victorian London, Henry talks to Emily about what stain she has made in his life, when the person on the horse is killed. Henry's assistant checks, and is also lifted up and killed. The horse goes nuts, and crashes into a huge group of fruits and vegetables. Henry is knocked out, and Emily is still conscious. The raptor is ontop of the carrege, and Emily gets her weapons back, punching Henry in the process. She goes out, and the horse freaks and the raptor appears next to a dead body. She goes to investigate the body, when a man appears and yells "Spring-heeled Jack has killed again!" Matt shows up and meets with Emily, and she goes back to the barn with Matt, where the creatures nest is. At the ARC, Connor gets a call from Abby to meet him out at the parking lot, not knowing that Abby is really making him leave the lab so that she can break in. She breaks in, and receives the data just as April and Connor get back into the lab, but she hides in a hiding place. In Victorian London, Emily and Matt attack the raptor, with Matt whipping it, making an angry raptor even more angry. It leaps to kill him, but Emily finds Matt's EMD just in time and stuns it. They then throw it thru the anomaly. Emily says she doesn't want to go with Matt, and Matt leaves. But Emily is confronted by Henry, who shoots her just as she goes thru the anomaly, but her suit stops the bullet. Henry has followed Emily thru though, and holds Matt at gunpoint until the motion sensor goes off. This wakes up the raptor, who then attacks Henry, but Becker shoots the raptor several times. He checks the pulse on Henry to see if he's alive, and finds out the raptor had just killed him. At the ARC, Connor finds Abby who just left his lab, and Abby tells Connor that Helen knew Philip, but Connor says that Philip already told him, and that she needs evidence to prove that Philip is just as bad as Helen, and if not, worse... Emily, Becker, and Matt return to the ARC, with Jess greeting Emily with warm hugs. Abby gives Matt the information she got from Connors lab and Matt thanks her. Meanwhile, down at Connors lab, they start the machine again, and with one simple push of a button, they make history. They make smiles. They make the First Man-made Anomaly. Creatures Velociraptor Cast and Characters Ciaran McMenamin as Matt Anderson Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker Janice Byrne as April Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant Stephen Hogan as Henry Merchant Videos Gallery 644055 m.jpg Day 10 Pic.png Picture 8.png 728px-Picture 4.png 728px-Dromaeosaurus 5.png 728px-Dromaeosaurus 3.png 728px-Dromaeosaurus 2.png 728px-Picture 1.png Abby Series5 2.png Abby Series5 1.png 304px-PossiblySeries5-7.png 305px-PossiblySeries5-8.png 10295669742909.jpg|April and Connor Temple. Screen_shot_2011-04-02_at_9.41.17_PM.png 581px-Bvn.jpg Victorian_London_Spring_Heeled_Jack.png Category:Episodes